The Escape of the Heart
by Keylisse ChainLock
Summary: Rukia Kazuho, princesse, n'a jamais eu d'enfance digne de ce nom. Le jour de ses 18 ans, elle s'enfuit. Elle rencontre alors un soldat revenu d'une mission il y a peu de temps de cela. Il se forme aussitôt un lien très fort entre les deux êtres. Et, grâce à lui, elle peut enfin avoir l'enfance dont elle a toujours rêvée. AU. OOC. Pièce conjointe de : "The Return of the Heart"


**Message: Salut! J'ai été absente pendant un petit moment. Il faut dire que je dois souffler de temps en temps, comme tout bon écrivain. Et je n'ai pas été absente pendant un mois, quand même!**

**Alors, premièrement, JOYEUX NOEL! WOUHOU! Je sais. Nous sommes le 26. Mais, comme c'est le temps des fêtes, on peut le souhaiter à n'importe quel moment.**

**Et le temps des fêtes veut dire autre chose aussi: Plus de temps pour écrire! Car, eh oui, les vacances, ça paye les lecteurs ****et ****les écrivains. **

**Deuxièmement, voici une nouvelle fanfic. (Ah ui ui je sais. Je commence tout plein de fanfics sans les finir. Eh bien, laissez-moi vous dire que l'inspiration, ça se contrôle pas!) Au début, j'avais prévu de ne pas la publier. Mais, comme je suis assez contente de comment elle a tournée, j'ai décidé de vous la montrer. **

**Troisièmement, pour ceux qui suivent "The Loneliness of the Soul: Snow meets Sakura": ****Je ne vous ai pas oublié. Je vais bientôt poster le prochain chapitre qui est déjà prêt depuis un mois! Hihihi! Je veux vous faire saliver un peu. (Et je veux des reviews aussi...)**

**Alors, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Courir. Elle devait courir. Ne jamais se retourner. Ne jamais se retourner pour regarder le palais qui l'avait retenue. Ce palais qui était comme une cage. Elle était libre à présent. Aussi libre qu'un oiseau. Elle pouvait enfin voler.

Et plus elle courrait, plus elle sentait ses ailes prendre de l'expansion. En fermant, les yeux, elle pouvait presque sentir l'air frais qui circulait entre ses plumes. Elle pouvait presque sentir le poids de ces ailes dans son dos. Et elle pouvait presque sentir ses muscles se tendre avant de prendre son envol.

Et c'était tout un envol qu'elle prenait. Pendant un bref moment, elle sentit le vide autour d'elle. La sensation de chute imminente. Sa tête qui tournait sous l'effet du vertige qui l'emplissait lentement. Elle eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir ses yeux avant d'heurter violemment le sol de terre.

L'impact causa toute l'air que ses poumons contenaient de sortir soudainement. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer pendant un instant. Une vive panique l'enveloppa. Dans l'arrière de son esprit, cependant, elle prit en compte la douleur qui commençait à se faire ressentir.

Pourtant, la douleur n'était rien comparée à la peur qui l'envahissait. Si jamais elle se faisait prendre, elle était fichue. Jamais plus elle n'aurait d'opportunités comme celle-là. Son père et sa mère ordonneraient à ce qu'elle ait un garde du corps en permanence. Elle serait suivie et regardée sans arrêt.

Elle n'aurait plus aucune liberté.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit fut la couleur brune de la terre. Elle tourna un peu le regard pour apercevoir sa main un peu rouge à cause de l'impact avec le sol. Puis, elle remarqua le bout de tissu sur son poignet. La manche de son kimono.

D'un bleu poudre, elle était plutôt terne. C'était une couleur de bébé. Elle n'était ni réfléchissante, ni digne de la royauté. C'était un kimono qui passait inaperçu. Un kimono qui rendait son porteur pratiquement invisible parmi les autres tuniques scintillantes.

Voilà pourquoi la princesse l'avait choisi. Parce qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas être repérée. C'était bien le but d'une évasion.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tôt…_

La princesse était attablée devant un plat de sushis traditionnel. Ils n'avaient pas l'air bien appétissant. Comme toujours.

C'était une routine sans fin. À chaque soir, à la même heure, elle sortait de ses quartiers avec quelques jeunes servantes sur les talons. Ils la suivaient comme si leur vie en dépendait. Et probablement que c'était le cas. Le père de la princesse payait les servants avec leur vie. C'était un salaire bien satisfaisant.

Elle avait franchi le jardin de pierres. C'était un jardin constitué entièrement de pierres parfaitement taillées de différentes couleurs. Les chemins à suivre étaient d'un blanc pur, tandis que le reste des pierres étaient grises. Sur le côté droit, une mare remplie de poissons colorés reposait tranquillement. Et à gauche, il y avait des bancs de pierre tout aussi inconfortable les uns que les autres.

Puis, elle avait traversé les longs couloirs de bois franc caramel. Ses souliers sans talons avaient produit des « humph! » triomphants. Derrière elle, elle avait entendu les servantes s'agiter un peu.

La plupart d'elles étaient très stressées à chaque repas. Rencontrer les parents de la princesse était une expérience très différente que rencontrer la princesse elle-même. Tandis que celle-ci était joyeuse et accueillante, ses parents étaient froids et sans pitié. Même envers leur fille unique.

Et la dernière étape; les portes de bois massif. Elles étaient polies à chaque jour pour qu'elles restent brillantes et de bonne qualité. À chacun de ses côtés, des hommes-de-main attendaient patiemment. Aussitôt qu'ils voyaient la princesse et ses convives, ils s'inclinaient avec révérence avant de pousser lentement les portes.

De l'autre côté se trouvaient ses parents, l'air pincé, et le dîner encore chaud. La jeune fille prenait alors place tandis que ses servantes s'asseyaient derrière elle, tremblantes de peur. Et le repas pouvait enfin être mangé.

Ces repas étaient habituellement silencieux. Et c'était ce qui les rendait aussi ennuyeux. Non seulement ça, mais aussi le fait que la nourriture était toujours la même. La princesse ne pouvait comprendre comme ses parents pouvaient manger la même chose à chaque repas. Dans son cas, elle en devenait presque malade.

La nourriture était consommée le plus rapidement possible afin d'éviter leur goût bien trop familier. Puis, elle s'excusait et repartait à vive allure vers sa chambre afin d'aller se morfondre face au futur terne qui l'attendait dans ce palais en compagnie d'un futur mari qu'elle ne connaîtrait et n'aimerait même pas.

Sauf que ce soir, c'était différent. Toute cette routine serait différente, car les sentiments éprouvés lorsqu'elle le ferait ne seraient pas les mêmes. Au lieu de ressentir de la tristesse et de l'amertume, elle ressentirait de l'excitation et de l'anxiété.

Car ce soir, elle s'enfuirait. Pendant un mois, elle avait planifié son plan jusqu'au moindre détail avec l'aide d'une de ses servantes et la seule amie qu'elle possédait, Mila. Mila était de deux ans sa cadette, pourtant, elle semblait en savoir plus sur le monde que la princesse elle-même.

Depuis que la jeune fille avait 12 ans, Mila était à ses côtés. C'était à l'anniversaire de la princesse que la jeune fille lui avait été assignée comme première servante. Celle qui serait à ses côtés pour le reste de sa vie. Celle qui lui avait promis loyauté et fidélité.

Et c'était maintenant, le jour des 18 ans de la princesse, qu'elle lui montrait à quel point elle lui était loyale et fidèle. Tout était prêt. Le plan était parfait. Le moindre détail planifié. Le moindre problème prévu. Ne restait que l'heure et le moment parfait.

Mila avait fait en sorte que l'évasion soit possible. La princesse n'avait qu'à faire son acte et attendre le meilleur moment.

Elle avait donc traversé ce fameux jardin en sachant que ce serait la dernière fois qu'elle le verrait. Elle avait caressé la pierre de ces fameux bancs. Elle avait dit ses adieux aux poissons qui baignaient joyeusement dans l'eau de la mare. Et, pendant un moment, elle avait même cru les attendre lui dire au revoir en retour. Pendant qu'elle avait parlé, ils étaient restés immobiles, comme s'ils savaient ce qui allait arriver.

Elle avait ensuite longé une nouvelle fois les corridors avec le bois de cette affreuse couleur caramel. Pourtant, cette fois, la couleur n'était pas aussi horrible. Car la princesse savait qu'elle n'aurait plus à la revoir.

Puis, elle était arrivée devant les portes. Elle avait été tentée de toucher le bois pour pouvoir satisfaire un besoin d'enfant qui n'avait jamais été satisfait. Mais, au dernier moment, alors qu'elle avait senti sa main bouger légèrement, elle s'était retenue. Une attitude étrange n'aiderait en rien sa cause.

Elle avait donc attendu patiemment et, comme à l'habitude, les gardes avaient ouvert les portes pour montrer une scène parfaitement identique à toutes les autres.

La princesse s'était assise à sa place, et avait commencé à manger silencieusement. Aucune différence. La seule différence, c'était son cœur qui battait incontrôlablement dans sa poitrine. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser tellement elle était nerveuse.

Et, finalement, elle avait avalé le reste de son repas avant de se retirer. Son cœur se relaxa aussitôt qu'elle fut sortie de la pièce. Le regard de ses parents était la seule chose qui la dérangeait.

À minuit et un, elle était sortie et avait couru, couru, couru.

Rukia Kazohu, ex-princesse, s'enfuit enfin de son palais après 18 années de malheur.

* * *

_Moment présent…_

Voilà plusieurs heures qu'elle courrait. Et, pour la première fois, elle voyait la ville s'étendre devant ses yeux. Les bâtiments de briques, de pierre… Les lumières qui brillaient dans la nuit. Ces lumières qui jaillissaient de partout. Et les voitures qui fonçaient à toute allure dans les rues étroites.

C'était bien différent de l'éternelle forêt à laquelle Rukia était habituée. Bien différent du calme qui régnait au palais. Ici, tout était bruyant. Tout était vivant. Tout avait un esprit propre. Rien ne semblait mort.

Ici, même la nuit devait se plier aux exigences des êtres humains. Aux exigences de la lumière qui aveuglait la lune.

Le cœur gros, la princesse s'élança vers un parc. Le sol pavé était dur sous ses chaussons. Elle n'avait pas d'autres souliers. D'autres vêtements. Un sac aurait été trop encombrant. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas eu le temps de récolter des choses avant de s'enfuir. Le strict minimum avait une partie du plan.

_Merci, Mila. _

Rukia s'approcha du bord du pont. Elle agrippa la barre et se tira pour pouvoir regarder par-dessus. Étant très petite, elle ne voyait pas le lac.

Quand elle fut bien installée, elle put enfin voir la réflection de la lune sur l'eau. Quelques ridules se formaient sur le surface, mais, sinon, le lac était plutôt calme. Rukia ne put empêcher le « ooh! » d'adoration qui s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Elle tourna la tête pour vérifier que personne n'avait entendu, et, voyant qu'il n'y avait personne dans le parc, elle gloussa de bonheur.

La jeune fille ne pouvait empêcher les réactions extrêmes qui l'échappaient. Tout était si beau! Si merveilleux et brillant! Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Ou mieux! Dans un différent monde! Un différent univers!

Elle ferma les yeux et s'imagina en train de courir sur un chemin d'étoiles. Elles brillaient intensément, comme pour lui montrer les directions à prendre. Elle sentait leurs pointes lui chatouiller le pied et elle laissa échapper un rire.

Autour d'elles, d'autres étoiles, filantes cette fois, tombaient comme une pluie. Elles laissaient dans leur sillage un arc-en-ciel de poudre. Devant elle, elle voyait le Soleil et les autres planètes la saluer d'un clin d'œil.

Tout au bout, une porte en météorite l'attendait. Rukia pouvait presque l'entendre la supplier de l'ouvrir. Elle tendit la main…

Le sentiment de la caresse du vent sur son visage lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Le lac était toujours présent, et elle était toujours appuyée contre la rambarde.

Soudain, une fleur rose, délicate et majestueuse apparut devant ses yeux. La fleur tombait délicatement, suivant les méandres du vent. Elle était tellement jolie. Elle semblait si douce…

Rukia tendit la main pour l'attraper. Mais, elle était trop loin. Un peu plus. Elle se pencha un peu plus. Elle y était presque. Quelques millimètres. Juste un peu plus…

Et c'était alors qu'elle perdit l'équilibre et bascula vers l'avant, le visage directement face à l'eau du lac qui continuait de scintiller.

Dans son esprit, l'eau était rageuse. Des vagues puissantes la bousculaient. Le lac accueillait la princesse qui bientôt serait parmi les algues et l'eau glacée.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit un bras fort entrer en collision avec son ventre, la laissant sans air aussitôt. Puis, elle fut tirée vers l'arrière brusquement, causant un vertige dans sa tête.

La peur éprouvée quelques secondes plus tôt l'obligèrent à lâcher un « hip! » de surprise face à l'action imprévue que l'inconnu qui l'avait sauvée avait faite. Elle atterrit ensuite sur une surface dure, son dos claquant contre ce mur.

Un peu sonnée, elle jeta un dernier regard vers le lac avant que la peur prenne le dessus et qu'elle s'engouffre dans la noirceur.

L'eau brillait encore d'une lueur étrange, comme désappointée de ne pas avoir reçu le sacrifice qu'elle désirait tant…

* * *

**A/N: Merci d'avoir lu. **

**Ça fait chaud au coeur, comme toujours! (Comme s'il ne faisait pas assez chaud dans la maison avec ma mère et mon beau-pèred qui montent constamment le chauffage en disant: "Il fait froid ici! On gèle!". De vraies femmes en ménopause. Pour ma mère, peut-être, mais pour mon beau-père... franchement, j'ai l'impression qu'il est un lézard au sang froid...) **

**Reviews! (Et si vous voulez mettre cette histoire en "Favoris" ou bien la suivre, c'est pas de trop! :D)**

**BON NOUVEL AN! WAAAARGH! Cette année, en Année Chinoise, c'est l'Année du Serpent. Euuurrrrk! Je n'aime pas les serpents! Je vais ****tellement ****avoir une année malchanceuse. :(**

**Bonne nouvelle année... et pour ceux qui trouvent que les serpents ont un but dans ce monde: je vous renie officiellement...**

**Key'**


End file.
